


The sun will shine on us agen

by Kely_liquid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Love, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: Thanos doesn't attack the ship immediately and after Thor finds out that Loki's attach on Earth wasn't his fault
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel), Loki & Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Loki pov  
" I'm here." As soon as those words left his mouth Thor tackled him into a hug aggravating the burns he got while exaping the vault. the bottle stopper fell out of his hand Thor was holding me like he was afraid he would disappear." I'm so glad you are here brother." " Well you would be the first." 

Thor hugged him harder Which aggravated me old and new wounds but he shows none of this to his brother. " Please don't say that brother I am so terribly sorry for how I treated you in the past." Thor released me from the hug but still had his hand family on his shoulders. 

I was a about to make a smug comment but then all the horrible things that has happened to me over the years finally caught up to me. Me body was so filled with pain. I could hear someone screaming in pain I only realized it was me when I ran out of air. The last thing I heard before me world was filled with darkness was my brother yelling my name in fear.


	2. Mystery

Thor pov  
" Loki!" I yelled as my little brother suddenly screamed in pain I was just able to catch him before he hit the floor. " Loki brother this isn't funny." I pleaded hopeing this is one of his tricks and he will wake up and laugh at him for being so worried. But he didn't and worse of all his pale Asgardian skin to his jotun skin. This made me freeze I have never seen my brother's true form. But that doesn't bother me right now sine Loki wasn't using his magic to hide his true form Thor couldn't see many red burns on his arms, legs, and torso contras his blue skin. Without a secret thought I scouted up my brother and ran to the healing word. 

" Help my brother is hurt." Eir comes to my side immediately. " Bring him over here your Hines." I put Loki on one of the open cots and let Eir work but I didn't leve I will not leve Loki ever agen. As Eir took off Loki's armer I wasn't prepared for what I so. Other than the burners Loki was covered in scars Which made my stomach churn   
It takes a lot for both Asgardians and Jotun to scar the site where hela cut out my eye will scar but it will be hard to see unlike Loki's scars there where vary visible but the words one was on his chest right where the sword inpald him back on Svartalfheim I was so quick to just think that Loki faked his death that he had betrayed me I felt guilt crush my soul. 

" Your brother is lucky being a Jotun fire is vary deadly to them but what I'm consernd about are all these scars most of them seem to be the result of torcher." Eir said but I had stopped listening to the healer. " What." My voice was barely above a whisper. " Yes and there are not resent from what I can tell he must have gotten then after he fell." At that it all seemed to make sense Loki invasion on midgard and the show he put on was not him Loki works in the shawdows he never makes such a big show unless he was playing to loose.


	3. Valki

Valkyrie pov 

Valkyrie was practically ran when she heard from Heimdall that Loki was in the healing hall she and Loki grow to care for each other when they were on Sakaar it started as a means of surviving on such a dangerous place but after she got to know him and his past there grew closer to the point that they were courting each other.

When I got to the healing hall I so Loki in his Jotun which didn't shock me I have seen it before when they started courting form he was covered in Band-Aids and old scars I knew every store behind those scars. Thor was starting at me looking like he would protect his brother if I did anything that would hurt loki. 

" How is he." That is not what Thor was expecting me to say his eye widened but he composed. " Ah well he has first and second degree burns, magic exhaust." Thor glances at the big scar on Loki's chest that Heald poorly. " And and old injury got aggravated." I nodded in response and then sat on the other side of the bed.

After a moment of silence Thor spoke up. " How are you not asking about why Loki is blue." I moved a peace of Loki's hair away from his face." Because he showed me before." This shocked Thor even more. " What? How I haven't seen it until just now I thought you hated each other." All I could do was laugh. " We just pretend to hate each other so no one could us the other agents us but in truth we are courting." Thor looked at me and then looked at Loki before we fell into silence wanting for the person we both care about to wake up.


	4. The cold truth

Loki pov 

The first thing I am aware of is that I am laying down in a soft bed I could have sworn I was standing before. The next thing I am aware of is far away voices I couldn't quite make out what they were saying at first but what I could tell was that the videos belong to Thor and valkery but then I fell into unconsciousness.

When I became conscious again I was able to open my eyes everything so bright and blurry that I had to close them again. When I tryed agen letting my vision Focus I found out that I was in the healing hall of the ship. That is when the pain from my old and new injuries came back I couldn't help but let out a noise of discomfort. 

" Loki! You awake brother." I winced at my brother loud voice. " Be quite you oaf I already have a headache I don't need you worsening it." Thor gave a apologetic smile. " I'm just happy that you are ok brother." A sound to my left caught my attention and it was burnhilde. " Glad to see you back in the land of the living Lackey."   
I sighed and rolled my eyes at the name but when I did I noticed that I was in my true form with Thor in the room which means he can see my scars.

I stiffin and burnhilde seeming to sense my thoughts spoke up. " Well this seems like some odinson family drama so I'm out good luck sorting this one out." And with that burnhilde left leveling me in the presens of my brother great. 

As she left the room I could feel thor staring at me with Stern eyes. I flinch when I feel Thor's hand on my chest right over a vary particular scar. " It was really wasn't it, when you got wounded on Svartalfheim it was not a lie." " I Never said that my death was facked you just assumes that." Thor face grew sad. " You are writing I just thought you betrayed me I'm so sorry Loki but there is something that worry's me more I know where some of those scars come from but there are scars that I didn't know where they came from and they are obviously come from torture now Loki where did these come from."


	5. He who must not be named

Thor pov

Loki sighed in defeat for once my silver-tongued brother coudint come up with any more lies. " remember when you ask who contacted the would be king well His name is Thanos, he found me in the void after I fell." I flinched as the memory of my little brother attempting to take his life flashed throw my mind. I pushed the memory back I needed my full attention needs to be on Loki.

" I was weekend from my time in the void so I couldn't fight back as his children dragged me to his throne room he found me interesting since I was a prince of Asgard and Asgard hidden the space stone and power stone he wanted information on where they where, But I never told him anything about Asgard." This confused me. " When I wouldn't cooperate he tried to use the mind stone on me but my mind was to strong to be controlled so he has to weaken my mine and body and you can probably guess how he did that." Douring this Loki refund to look at me as he spoke of this Thanos. 

Loki pause for a moment he looked like he was trying to find the right words which is strange because he always knows what to say. " When I was weak enough he used the mind stone to trap me within my own mind I became a passenger of my own body I could see what was going on but I had little control what my body did."   
Something Loki says catches my attention. " What you said little control so you had some control." Loki smirked." Well it seemed you are actually listen to me for once yes I did. You know how I fight brother during the battle did it seem like my style." 

I thought back to that day Loki made a big show of himself that was not Loki's style at all he always thinks things through using cunning and magic to win. " How did you break Free." Loki sighed. " Well the big green monster is good for something when he smashed me it broke Thanos control on me." It made sence to how Clint and Eric got out of the mind stone control was a blow to the head and since Loki was in a stronger control he needed a bigger blow. 

" Why didn't you tell us about all of this or tell father when we got back to Asgard?" Loki's glared at me with his red eyes his magic was still to weak to change his form. " Well you put that muzzle on me before I could say a word and I did try with father but he wouldn't listen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while I work a a grocery store and we have been vary busy since the virus came out


	6. Father knows best? Yay right!

Loki pov

"What do you mean do you mean father wouldn't listen?" I roll my eyes finally shifting back into my Asgardian form I felt more like myself in this form. " Father always favored you thor he would always spend time with you and praise you but he would barley give me the time of day."

I sighed looking through straight in his eye but instead of him being angry and defending Odin but he gave me a confused and sad look. " Father loved you more than you know Loki when you fell." Thor said cautiously not knowing if the mention of the fall would hurt me but when I said nothing he continued and willing to listen. 

" Ever since I was a child I know that I was different but I don't know why and being different from what Asgard deamed as normal made me a target and Odin would always praise you and be disappointed in me for not being like you, and other people would join in and bully me both physically and with words for who I was and how I chose to fight." 

Thor looked at me with surprise. " Why didn't you tell me this." Was he so dens that he didn't know what he did. " I didn't tell you you oaf because the people who would bully me the most was you and the warrior 3 also did." This seamed to shook Thor the most." I did know such thing and your accusing your friends." I rolled my eyes." They where your friends Thor they only barely tolerated me because I with your brother every child at that time knew if you did something wrong blame it on Loki because of course the black prince would to it and not them, I never cut sif's hair Thor she was seeking in the royal vault and she got her hair stuck on the door so she cut it off she came to me for a spell to fix her hair so no one would know she was there I warned her that I was still learning but she didn't take no for an answer so I tried I did get her hair back but it turned black she blamed me and said that I cut her hair and turned it black" 

" And you you always joined in on the bullying and humiliate me when I would lose training when I don't us magic but claimed I cheated when I did and of course everyone believe you so they followed suit they treated me everyone treated me like a villain I guess I touned into one in the end."


	7. A lot to think about

Thor pov

After Loki gave him an ear full he refused to talk to me know matter how hard I tryed so I took the hint and left the room. As soon as I left the room I so the Valkyrie talking with hulk. " Is puny God ok?" The Valkery nodded. " Yay he will be fine fire dose not go well with jotun's but he is to stubborn to let a little fire kill him." Hulk laphed. " Puny God was able to survive being smashed fire is nothing." 

Thor was so confused the hulk likes loki. That that makes moment the Valkery notesed me come out of Loki's room. " To did lackey finally got sick of your bullshit and kicks you out." I nodded my head. " He refused to continue to talk with me after he revealed some things that is making me rethink many things." 

The Valkery nodded in approval. " Good cuz from what I have heard was that you are a shit brother, Odin is a shit father, shit friends, the only good person I've heard about is the queen she was the only one who lived him for who he is." Everything the Valkery said just made me feel even more worse than I already did. The Valkery don't say anything more and went into Loki's room just leveling me with the hulk.

" I must ask my friend I thought you and Loki hated each other." Hulk growled. " Puny god and Hulk have an understanding people both see us as monsters when all we try to do is help, on trash planet hulk was the muscles and puny God was the brain to it is the reason we serviced so long." Hulk then followed the Valkery into Loki's room leaving Thor to his own thoughts.


	8. Calm down

Brunnhilde POV   
When Thor finally left I went into Loki's room I went in seeing that Loki had turned back into his Asgard form but the scars are still there but that did not surprise me I've seen them all before just like he has seen all of mine." So that went well." Loki glared at me. " I told Thor about everything." I cringe. " well that conversation must have gone good." Loki rolled his eyes." Yay it went wonderfully." Sarcasm dripped from his voice I rolled my eyes." Sarcasm aside I told Thor that we are together." I walked over to Loki's bed and sat down next to him. 

Loki razed his eyebrow." And how did he react?" I knew he is pretending not to care about his bothers opposite but i knew he think still cares." Not much you wore still out like a light so he was more forest on you he never left your side I think he blames himself for your injuries since he send you into the vault." Loki eyes soften a bit." At least you finally told him even if it wasn't in the best of circumstance you got it off you chest." 

Loki sighed running his hand through his hair." Yes you are right with that now Thor knows what we are going up against when Thanos catches up to me." I nodded in agreement." When you two work together you wore Abel to defeat your crazy sister she was even more crazy then you." Loki glared at me but he knew I was joking." You should get some rest you almost melted in the fire" Loki didn't protest and we snuggled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
